One Shots & Prompts
by braytheist
Summary: These are just one shots/prompts I've done. Some of them are on my Tumblr blog, and some are just posted here. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Fandoms: WWE & Supernatural for now but I may add more in later. No crossovers yet but I may include some later on. Rated M because some may contain adult situations and language.
1. Crowley and Amara

**_Fandom: Supernatural_**

 ** _Type: Cute, comfort_**

 _ **Characters: Crowley, Amara, Sam Winchester**_

 _Prompt: "She's crying. What do I do?"  
_ _"_ _Go comfort her."  
_ _"_ _How do I do that?"_

 _"_ _Start with hugs"_

 _"_ _With what?"_

Although Amara was the Darkness, she was still going through phases of growth to reach her full potential. During this phase, she was an 8 year old girl. While she enjoyed reading books like Dante's Inferno in it's original Italian, she also enjoyed average 8 year old things. She played dress up, she loved to have pretty bows in her hair, she colored, and she was adventurous.

During one of these adventures, she decided doing cartwheels down the hallways was a fantastic idea. It worked for about two minutes before she face planted mid-air onto the stone floor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the sting of the scrape forming on her elbow and she let out a wail.

Crowley turned his head quickly toward the sound of a child shrieking.

"Amara!" he exclaimed as he began to hustle through the corridors to find where the sound was coming from

He rounded a corner and saw Amara sitting on the floor, bawling uncontrollably. He looked around, wondering where her nanny was. Crowley remembered that Amara had killed the nanny therefore he was now responsible for looking after the girl.

"Uh...there there" Crowley said to the girl "Shhhh"

Amara's cries just grew louder.

"Oh dear" Crowley scratched at his beard, not sure what to do

The King took out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?" the gruff, bored voice answered on the other line

"Moose!" Crowley chirped "I'm in need of your assistance"

"No" Sam replied

"It's Amara" Crowley said, holding the phone out

"What the hell?" Sam questioned

"She's crying. What do I do?"

"Go comfort her" Sam said and Crowley half expected him to follow the statement with a 'duh'

"How do I do that?"

"Start with hugs"

"With what?" Crowley tensed

"A hug Crowley" Sam sighed "Go pick her up, and put your arms around her"

Crowley huffed and hung up the phone. He looked down at the child, her crying starting to give him a headache. He walked over to the child and she held her arms up to him. He felt a faint twinge at what was left of his heart as he reached down and lifted the child into his arms.

"There now" Crowley soothed "Uncle Crowley's got you"

Amara sniffed as she wrapped her arms around the demon's neck. He patted her on the back as he walked toward her nursery. He had forgotten what a hug felt like, he hadn't experienced one in so long. He almost felt warm inside, but told himself that was silly.


	2. Samifer

Fandom: Supernatural  
Type: female oc, language, hints at non consent

Characters: Samifer, Becca (oc) Prompt: "You really shouldn't be so trusting" he sneered in her face "The world is a dangerous place"

He sat at the bar, sipping at a beer slowly and staring at the blonde waitress. She wore torn Daisy Dukes, the bottom of her ass cheeks peeking out from beneath the denim, and a Guns and Roses tank top. Black cowboy boots adorned her feet, and her hair was in braided pigtails. She was a simple Midwestern farm girl, working at a typical dive bar, but Lucifer couldn't take his eyes off of her. He licked his lips as he watched her lean over a table, her hips swaying in small circles as she wiped the table.

Lucifer glanced around, realizing he was the only patron left in the bar at this hour of the night. He smirked as he turned away from the girl, finishing off his beer.

She stole a glance over her shoulder at the stranger at the bar top. This town didn't get very many strangers, so she took notice of him right away. He was tall, muscular, and pretty much the hottest guy she had seen in a long while. He had smiled at her earlier that evening and she felt her knees go weak. He had gorgeous green eyes that glistened under the neon lights, and brown hair that went down to his neck. She had caught him watching her several times so she made it a point to stick her ass out and give it a little shake anytime she leaned over something.

She went into the kitchen to drop off a load of dirty dishes, and when the handsome stranger was gone. She felt disappointed, having hoped he would of hit on her. She definitely wanted to know what it was like to be with someone like him.

She clocked out, gathered her tips, and walked out the front door of the bar.

She had made her way halfway across the lot when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey" Lucifer called out, trying to sound more like Sam would

"Oh, hi" she said after turning around and seeing the stranger

"A little late to be walking home alone, isn't it?" He asked

Three in the morning wasn't the best time for a girl like her to be walking home alone, but it was a small town in the middle of nowhere. Where everyone knew everyone, and nothing ever happened. She never felt unsafe, even with the drunk rednecks that would hang out in the parking lot after closing time.

"I'm used to it" she shrugged "I'm Rebecca"

"I'm…" Lucifer paused "I'm Sam"

"Nice to meet you Sam"

"Nice to meet you too, Becca." Lucifer smirked "Can I call you Becca?"

Becca nodded at the man. The two shared an awkward silence before Lucifer grew impatient.

"Do you want a lift home?" he asked

"Oh, I don't want to put you out of your way" Becca waved the idea off but silently hoped that he wouldn't give up

"It wouldn't be out of my way at all" Lucifer smiled at her

"Then I would appreciate it very much. Thank you Sam"

Lucifer nodded and lead the girl toward the Impala.

"Holy shit…is that yours?"

"Yep, she sure is. I kinda stole her from my brother" Lucifer chuckled

"She's gorgeous. A...67?" Becca guessed

"Yep. Best year for cars and music"

"I totally agree"

Becca climbed into the passenger seat as Lucifer climbed behind the wheel. He started the engine and tore out of the parking lot, gravel flying as he showed off what the Impala could do.

"Turn left on this next road please."

Lucifer ignored her and she thought that maybe he didn't hear her over the radio. She reached up and turned the volume down.

"You missed the turn" she said

Lucifer still didn't say anything. Instead he just pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and gunned the engine,

"What are you doing?" she asked, panicking

Lucifer pulled off onto a dirt road that lead down to a pond the locals liked to fish at. No one was there at this time of night, so it was perfect for what he had planned. Becca sat up in her seat, eyes wide as she watched the darkness of the night overtake the view ahead as they got farther and farther from the main road.

When Lucifer parked and turned off the engine, Becca's hands immediately went to the door handle in an attempt to open it. The locks on the doors flew down, sealing them both inside. She pulled on the door handle and pushed against the frame attempting to get it to open but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, turning to look at 'Sam' for an explanation

"There's no use" Lucifer said, slowly turning his head to look at the girl "You're not going anywhere"

"Why are you doing this? Sam please, let me out" Becca pleaded

Becca let out a scream as Lucifer grabbed her by the back of her neck.

"You really shouldn't be so trusting" he sneered in her face "The world is a dangerous place"


	3. Taker and Sara

Prompt: What the heck? I retired for five minutes and you let the entire universe go to shit?

The Undertaker hummed along to Johnny Cash's "God's Gonna Cut You Down" as he packed his suitcase. He had just retired as Hell's gate-keeper, leaving his only daughter in charge of Hell. She had been raised and trained for this day, and he had full confidence that she would do just fine at the job.

He looked at himself in the old mirror, almost not able to recognize the man looking back at him. He no longer wore black. Instead his hair was cut short, he wore a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a Hawiian shirt. In the place of his black rimmed hat was a tropical straw hat. He was ready to go to Earth and spend his retirement in the Bahamas soaking up the sun, the alcohol, and any Island beauty he could find.

He picked up his faithful trench coat, the material worn and old.

"We've had some good times, my friend" He said as he ran his hands over the coat

Taker hung the coat on the coat stand by his door. The hat that was always placed so perfectly upon his head followed, both items now in their final resting place.

He nodded, and took a deep breath before grabbing his suitcase and emerging from his room. He walked down the seemingly endless corridors of the castle, finally arriving at the main entrance. He gave one last look at his surroundings before using his powers to transport himself to Earth. He had a stop to make first, to tell his daughter goodbye and give a few last minute pointers for running the underworld. As he landed on Texas soil, his jaw dropped. He looked around him in shock.

Everything was on fire. Buildings, vehicles, airplanes, even the clouds in the sky. People were running and screaming, explosions going off in every direction.

He slowly turned to face his daughter. Sara was sitting on a plastic lawn chair, her feet dipped into a kiddie pool filled with cool water. She was sipping a Coke, watching the world literally burn.

"What the heck?" Taker exclaimed "I retired for five minutes and you let the entire universe go to shit?"

"Oops" Sara just shrugged


	4. Sara & Tom

This is a little prompt about my OC and my friend's OC. Not really fandom related but if you know our works you'll understand the thing.

Fandom: Sorta WWE?  
Characters: Tom, Sara, mentions of CM Punk  
Warnings: depression, angst, mentions of suicide, language  
Prompt: "Memories are the worst form of torture"

Sara sat curled in the guest bathroom's bathtub, a bottle of Jager in one hand and a razor blade in the other. Tears stained her face, her mascara ruined and smudged under her eyes. This had been one of the roughest days since her and Phil had split. After six months, she was still struggling to get herself together but most days she was emotionally intact. She still didn't have a place of her own which was her denial and refusal to accept that the relationship was over. The Chicago apartment was her home, she and Phil had purchased it together. They remodeled it, decorated it, and lived in it together. Now she was crashing at Tom's place, refusing to look anywhere for a new place.

The depression was triggered by a dream she had about Phil, and she woke up with a pain in her heart and a ton of memories flooding her mind. She pushed through the day until she couldn't fight it anymore. She broke down.

Tom was out with this week's model of boy toy, so she was alone. Alone with the memories, alone with the pain, and alone with her thoughts. The physical pain she felt was almost unbearable, heartbreak was a bitch for her.

She grabbed her required items and made her way to the bathroom, ready to give up and end it all. She sat in the empty tub and twirled the razor between her fingers, staring off.

" _I love you" Phil whispered in her ear, his arm snaking around her waist as he pulled her to him_

 __" _I love you too" Sara nuzzled into his neck, trailing kisses over his many tattoos._

" _Really?" Phil asked_

 __" _More than anything"_

Sara still remembered the sound of his voice, still remembered exactly how he had said those words to her. They had felt so sincere, so believable. She laughed at herself, feeling stupid as hell for thinking he had ever actually loved her.

A knock on the bathroom door tore Sara from her thoughts, her eyes stinging from the tears.

"Sara?" You in there?" Tom's voice called from behind the door

She couldn't find the strength to respond, so she took another swig from the bottle.

"Sara?" Tom asked again, his voice changing to concern

"Go away" she finally managed to say, barely audible

Tom sighed, placing his forehead against the door. This wasn't how he wanted his night to go.

"No, Sara. Come out here. There's a tub of ice cream in the freezer, we can watch stupid movies."

No response.

Tom frowned as walked into the living room. His date was sitting on the couch, waiting for Tom to return.

"Hey, man" Tom sighed, running his fingers through his hair "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to call it a night. My roommate, she isn't doing well and I've gotta take care of her"

His date understood and they quickly arranged a make up night before the man left. Tom grabbed a paper clip off the coffee table and returned to the bathroom door. He knelt down and began to pick the lock. Moments later, he heard the click of the lock and he opened the door.

"Jesus Christ" Tom muttered, seeing the mess that was his friend sitting in the tub

Sara was curled up, her knees against her chest. She was staring off into the distance. As Tom approached, he saw blood running down her arm where she had sliced at her wrist.

"Fuckin' shit woman" Tom grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sara's arm

Sara didn't even blink and Tom wondered if she was mentally still on this planet. He examined the cut, determining that it wasn't life threatening but she definitely needed stitches, which he could easily apply.

Tom lifted the girl out of the tub, making sure the towel stayed applied to her arm. He carried her into the kitchen and sat her up on the counter. She lowered her head, looking at the floor. Tom went off in search of the materials he'd need to stitch Sara up. He returned with fishing line, a needle, and a cup of ice from the freezer. After sterilizing and cleaning her arm, he began to apply the ice to her skin.

"Hey!" Tom said, using his free hand to lift her chin "Look at me, snap out of it"

Tom's heart sank as Sara slowly lifted her eyes to look at him. She appeared lifeless and empty and it hurt him to see his friend go through this. Next time he saw Punk he was going to punch him right in the dick.

"I'm sorry" Sara whispered

"It's okay. I've got you" Tom began to sew her wound shut.

Sara didn't even flinch as the needle pierced her skin. She didn't even feel it, she was numb to everything except the crushing pain in her chest. Once Tom was done, he bandaged her wound and threw the bloody towel in the trash.

"There. All better" Tom nodded, this not being his first time having to stitch somebody up

"No it isn't" Sara sniffed "It'll never be better"

"I can only fix physical wounds, babe" Tom said

Sara leaned forward, placing her forehead against Tom's muscular chest. Tom wrapped his arms around her, knowing she just needed to be held at the moment. He wasn't an affectionate person generally, especially when it wasn't a romantic situation, but Sara needed someone and he was the only one around to take care of her.

"It hurts" she mumbled into his shirt

"What does?" Tom asked

"The memories. I just want them to go away"

"Memories are the worst form of torture" Tom stated


	5. Jealousy (Sam x Reader)

You walked into the hotel to find Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees, fingers entwined as his chin rested on them. He looked up at you, worry spread across his face.

"Well?" Sam asked as you dropped your bag of hunting supplies on the table and removed the heavy jacket you had borrowed from him earlier. North Dakota is cold in the winter was an understatement.

"Well…" you threw the jacket on Dean's bed and shrugged, looking at Sam "I made the deal. Crowley will help us."

Sam was silent, thoughts racing through his mind. You sat on the edge of Dean's bed facing Sam, waiting his response. He ran his hands through his long hair and looked at you.

"Did you kiss him?" he asked

You raised an eyebrow and held back a chuckle.

"Really, Sam? I just sold my soul to Crowley, and you're concerned with if kissed him or not? That's what you're worried about?"

Sam just nodded slowly, his green eyes staring right through you. You rose and walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I kissed him. That's the rule, remember? I did it for you and Dean, it meant nothing."

Sam still didn't say anything. You sighed and straddled his lap, placing your hands on either side of his face and lifting his head so he was looking at you.

"Sam…" you whispered "You have nothing to worry about, I promise. I'm yours, forever, even when Crowley comes for me. I'll always belong to you."

Sam smiled at you, running his hands up your back. You leaned down and kissed him deeply, proving your point.

"I love you" you whispered, your forehead pressed against Sam's

"I love you too" Sam replied before kissing you again


End file.
